


Death of the Soul

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Hetalia) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Depression, Itacest, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Lovino is feeling quite down and as such, Felicaino tries to figure out what's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic contains vulgar language. Be warned!  
> The characters may be a little OOC, sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“Fratello, are you feeling alright?” Feliciano asked as he approached his older twin brother. 

“Of course I’m fine you damn bastard. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lovino called right back before throwing himself onto the couch. 

“You… You haven’t been acting right… It’s like you’re always in a daze. It’s not like you fratello…” Feliciano whispered as he approached Lovino’s sprawled form.  

“What do you mean it’s not like me? I’m always like this stupido!” Lovino called right back.

Feliciano sad down on the couch next to his brother, “Fratello… You’re not happy, are you?” Lovino rolled his eyes and tried not to look at Feliciano. 

Eventually he gave up and let out a sigh. “How did you know…” he murmured. 

Feliciano gave him a pat on the back. “I’m your brother, fratello. I can tell when you’re upset. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Lovino gave a sigh of annoyance, “It’s that damn tomato bastard again. He doesn’t care about me. All he wants are his damn tomatoes. Wish he’d pay attention to me once in awhile… Stupido…”

“Aww, I’m sure Antonio loves you very much fratello. Don’t worry about it.” Feliciano smiled.

“It’s not that. He’s been doing this for a while… He just keeps ignoring me. Why won’t he pay attention to me for once in his life…” Lovino grumbled, “I don’t think he loves me anymore…”

Feliciano gasped, “Fratello! I’m sure he loves you! He loves you a whole lot!” Feliciano proceed to wrap his arms around Lovino, much to his discontent, and pulled him in for a hug.

Lovino, while he despised physical contact, felt relieved to have his brother’s arms around him. “Thanks fratello… But I still don’t know… I feel, like he’s just using me…” Lovino said and shook free from Feliciano’s grasp. He stood up and made his way towards his room, leaving Feliciano alone on the couch. 

Not knowing what to do, Feliciano did the only thing he could, call his boyfriend Ludwig. 

Ludwig picked up the phone, much to Feliciano’s delight, and the two began to talk.

“Feliciano, what do you need this time? Don’t tell me you got your hand stuck in the microwave again…” Ludwig said from the other end of the line.

“No Ludwig. Lovino is’t feeling well…” Feliciano said, “It worries me…” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ludwig asked.

“I don’t know… I really don’t know… I’m really worried Ludwig…” Feliciano whimpered into the phone.

Ludwig sighed, “I’m sure everything is alright. Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work itself out. You should go eat something and then go to bed.”

“Can I eat pasta?” Feliciano asked as Ludwig groaned.

“Yes, you can have pasta.” Ludwig said as Feliciano cheered and hung up.

After talking to Ludwig, Feliciano made some pasta and headed off to bed. In the back of his mind he was worrying Worrying for his brother, Lovino.

* * *

 

The next morning Lovino was nowhere to be found. At first, Feliciano blew it off. He could have just wanted alone time or something. However, when Lovino didn’t return to the house for lunch, Feliciano grew a little worried. Lovino always came back for lunch unless we was eating out with someone. That must be it, Feliciano reassured himself. Lovino must have just been eating out. 

When Lovino didn’t return for dinner, Feliciano began to worry. “Why isn’t he here?” he wondered aloud before picking up the phone. If anyone knew where he was it would be Antonio, Lovino’s boyfriend.

“Hola!” Antonio said from the line.

“Ciao Antonio. Have you seen Lovino?” Feliciano asked.

“No, I’m sorry Feli. I haven’t seen Lovino since we broke up.” Antonio said.

“What! You broke up!” Feliciano said.

“Si, we broke up a few days ago. Sorry.” Antonio said calmly.

“No, it’s okay. Sorry to have bothered you…” Feliciano said before hanging up the phone. Feliciano sighed. “What am I going to do? I don’t know where he is…” he murmured before hearing the door open and close softly. 

“Fratello!!! You’re back!!!” Feliciano cried as he lunged towards the door. Lovino was caught off guard as the two siblings tumbled to the floor. “I’m so glad you’re okay!!! I was so worried about you!!! Why didn’t you tell me you and Antonio broke up?” Feliciano asked.

“I didn’t want to… to… to worry you…” Lovino whispered before pulling Feliciano off of his body. Feliciano let go of Lovino and looked him in the eye.

“Are you going to be okay fratello?” Feliciano asked. Lovino nodded slowly and headed off to his room.

“Please don’t bother me anymore…” Lovino whispered before the door closed behind him. Feliciano sighed but decided it was for the best to leave Lovio alone.

Reluctantly, Feliciano sat down on the couch and fell asleep, hoping Lovino would be alright.

* * *

 

The next morning Feliciano went to check on Lovino only to find the door locked. After knocking on the door and receiving no response the grew even more worried. He continued knocking and trying to open the door before giving up. He walking to the kitchen and pulled out a kitchen knife and returned to the door. Feliciano then tried to open the door my taking off the handle with the knife. Eventually, the door gave way and opened. Feliciano opened the door to a horrific sight.

Sprawled on the floor of his room was Lovino, a bloody knife and a hole in his chest. Feliciano let out a blood curling scream. Lovino was dead, dead as a door nail. His brother was dead, gone, gone…

Feliciano couldn’t control his sobbing as he cried aloud. Only one question flew through his mind, why. Why had he not seen the signs earlier. Why hadn’t he stopped his beloved brother? Why?

Feliciano cried, for his brother was no more. _His brother had died and taken part of Feliciano’s soul with him..._

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is a serious matter. People with severe depression may be at risk and it should not be taken lightly. If someone isn't acting normal you should ask them about it. If you or someone you know is contemplating suicide you should call the suicide hotline.


End file.
